Colliding Worlds
by darkmysticflame
Summary: Two worlds collide with one another when the MP tour bus stops in Roswell, New Mexico.
1. The Meeting

chap1 **Title: **Colliding Worlds   
**Authors: **Jasmine and Dannette   
**Rating: **R   
**Summary: **Two worlds collide with one another when the MP tour bus stops in Roswell, New Mexico.   
  
  


_It's getting so lonely inside this bed_   
_Don't know if I should lick my wounds or say woe is me instead_   
_And there's an aching inside my head_   
_It's telling me I'm better off alone_   
_But after midnight morning will come_   
_And the day will see if you will get some_

_Chorus:_   
_They say that girl ya know she act too tough tough tough_   
_Well it's till I turn off the light, turn off the light_   
_They say that girl you know she act so rough rough rough_   
_Well it's till I turn off the light, turn off the light_   
_And I say follow me follow me follow me down down down down_   
_till you see all my dreams_   
_Not everything in this magical world is quite what it seems_

_I looked above the other day_   
_Cuz I think I'm good and ready for a change_   
_I live my life by the moon_   
_If it's high play it low, if it's harvest go slow and if it's full, then go_   
_But after midnight morning will come_   
_And the day will see if you're gonna get some_

_Chorus_

_I'm searching for things that I just cannot see_   
_Why don't you don't you don't you come and be with me_   
_I pretend to be cool with me, want to believe_   
_That I can do it on my own without my heart on my sleeve_   
_I'm running, I'm running, catch up with me life_   
_Where is the love that I'm looking to find_   
_It's all in me, can't you see, I can see, why can't you see it's all in me_

_Chorus_

_Where is your logic_   
_Who do you need_   
_Where can you turn in your delicate time of need_   
_Follow me down, follow me down down down,_   
_I do not need I do not need nobody_   
_Where is your logic_   
_Who do you need_   
_Where can you turn in your delicate time of need_

  
  
  
  
  


**[Inside The Crashdown Cafe ]**   


"Molly Phillips Band to headline Save the Quails benefit concert." Maria read outloud from the newspaper article she was reading, where it told about the Molly Phillips Band coming to Roswell to do a benefit concert to save the quails, the whole idea of the benefit concert was just bizarre ... who knew that the quails needed saving? Obviously Maria DeLuca didn't.

"Can I ask a question??" Alex asked, raising an eyebrow up.

"None of us were aware the quails needed saving Alex." Isabel said, already knowing the question Alex was going to ask, and no not just because she could read minds, she rested her hands on Alex's shoulders and smiled at him.

"Right." Alex said, shaking his head.

"Molly Phillips ... " Max muttered quietly.

"Mom and dad listen to her." Isabel answered Max' quiet mutter, she cast him a look.

Max shook his head. "There's something else ... " Max muttered once more.

"Max?" Michael asked, looking at Max curiously.

Max sighed. "I just don't know yet ... "   


**[ The Streets of Roswell, New Mexico ]**   
**** ****

Fi followed Jack, Carey and Clu closely, she looked over her shoulder and cast a look at the MP Band 2001 Tour Bus, Fi sighed and continued to walk down the streets of Roswell, New Mexico; Usually Fiona Phillips would be ecstatic to be in Roswell, New Mexico ... after all this was the exact town where the 1947 U.F.O. crash happened, but lately Fi's heart wasn't into it. Fi still had her ability to see into the paranormal, one of Fi's friends in Seattle, Caitie, had found a way to reverse the spell that Bricriu had tricked Fi into doing right before Fi had went back on tour after Annie went to Chicago with her parents when her dad got a job promotion, but for some reason Fi didn't want to explore the paranormal, it didn't excite her anymore, she just wanted to be normal, for at least once in her life; Sure Fi had led a very normal life in Seattle but that was away from Jack and everybody else that made up her family, Fi wanted to be normal with her family, and maybe once she got that, if something was to come across her eyes, she would want to explore the paranormal again, but right now she just didn't know. Fi knew that the guys noticed the change in her but Fi just shook off their words of concern or Clu's many attempts to get Fi to check out a paranormal website; Fi sighed, as she continued to walk with Jack, Clu and Carey, Fi blew some strands of her brown hair with red streaks out of her eyes. When in Seattle Fi had decided she needed a little change but nothing really drastic, so Fi had put red streaks in her hair, it gave her a more mature look.

"I wasn't aware that quails needed saving." Carey replied, his brand new guitar, which he had actually talked his mom and Molly into buying when they were in Virginia, was strapped onto his body as him, Fi, Clu and Jack walked down the streets of Roswell, New Mexico. The parents, or _"The Rents"_ as Clu called them, were back on the bus, looking over scheldues and whatever else they did when the kids left them behind. Carey had actually, for some weird reason, asked Ned, Irene and Molly if they wanted to attend them to wherever they were going to go, but the parents had just waved a dismissive hand. Lately Ned, Irene and Molly were burying themselves into the music and the band, or maybe Carey, Fi, Clu and Jack were just growing apart from the music. Carey didn't really know, but he did know that he wanted something that didn't _completely _evolve around the band, it wasn't like he wanted to quit the band, he just wanted something that was just his, and for some reason Carey knew that _"The Rents" _didn't understand that.

Jack nodded slowly at Carey's statement.. "That makes two of us, I mean quails?" Jack asked, shaking his head; Jack looked over his shoulder and shot a look at Fi who had just recently re-joined the tour after being gone a whole year. "Hey sis, you must be excited to be in Roswell with all the aliens, unidentified flying objects and such." Jack said, with a grin of his face. For once Jack wasn't actually criticizing Fi, he would do just about anything to get his little sister to just talk to him. Fi was different ever since coming back from Seattle, she was more quiet, read a lot more, and not quite as "_weird"_ as she used to be .

Fi merely just shrugged. "I guess."

Clu shot Fi a look but said nothing, Clu being Fi's best friend, knew something was wrong with her, but said nothing, Clu had seen Carey and Jack try to get Fi to talk about it and to tell you the truth Clu didn't feel like getting being killed. "Let's find somewhere to eat, I'm starving." Clu said, looking around Roswell. "This place is just full of things to do ya know ... " Clu said sarcastically.

Jack rolled his eyes. "You're always hungry."

"It's a nasty habit." Clu shot back, smiling.

Carey laughed, he looked at a small diner that was just a few steps in front of them, Carey eyed the sign of the diner, which read: _"The Crashdown",_ Carey turned to Jack, Fi and Clu. "How does this place sound?" Carey asked.

Fi looked at the diner. "Seems fine to me." Fi walked over to the diner and pushed the door open, her ears perked up when she heard a ringing sound, indicating the bells ringing above the door. "Oh how cheery." Fi said, walking all the way into the diner.   


**[ Inside The Crashdown Cafe ]**   


Jack smirked. "I'll go find some help, come with me Clu, Carey? Fi, go find us a table to sit at, and I'll call mom on the cell and tell her where we're at, although I doubt she'll notice we're gone, she seems to be burying herself in her music lately."

"I've noticed that too." Carey said, walking off with Clu and Jack to find help.

Fi walked over to a vacant table which was near a table full of talking teenagers, Fi cast them a look before sitting down in the free table; Fi's brown hair with red tints fell in her face as she waited for Jack, Clu and Carey to come over with a waitress.

"There's a waitress, I think, go get some help okay Carey, Clu? I got to call my mom, tell her where we are." Jack said, he pulled out his small black cellphone, he looked over to where Fi was. "There's the table Fi picked out for us." Jack said pointing over to where   
Fi was. Jack groaned, why in the world did he have to call his mom everytime him and Fi went somewhere? That was the part of being the son of the famous Molly Phillips that he hated ... among other things that he would never admit to.

Carey looked over to the table and nodded. "Alright, Clu, come on let's get some help. I bet a place like this has some sort of meal called the Men In Black special." Carey said, grinning, he nudged Clu who smirked.

"Funny." Jack said, dialing Molly's cell phone number. "Pick up ... pick up ... " Jack said, tapping his foot on the floor of The CrashDown Cafe impatiently. Jack looked down at his watch, where in the world was his mom? He knew she had to be there, it was hardly even lunch time, but knowing his mom, Molly was probably rehearsing as usual, like always ... Jack shook his head.

"Get it Irene!!" Molly yelled as she danced to the music playing. "One two, one two." Molly snapped her fingers as she stared at the band members with a very stern and concentrated look gleaming in her dark eyes.

The men around her shook their heads.

"It's simple!" Molly screamed over the music.

Irene just simply shook her head, she grabbed the phone. "Hello?" She said into the phone.   


Clu walked to the counter and hit a little bell on the counter. "Helloo, any help around?"

Carey smirked. "This place is more empty, then your brain baby bro."

Clu half glared. "Shut up guitar man, hey you would think Fi would be all excited to be in Roswell, right?"

"You would think so." Carey said, tapping his fingers against the edge of the counter.   


Kyle walked into the CrashDown, he walked over to where everybody was seated, he sat next to Isabel. "Hey, who are the new people?" Kyle asked, pointing to a pacing Jack. Kyle then let his eyes advance over to Fi, who still had her hair in her face, and was   
currently messing with the napkin holder. "Who's she?" Kyle looked at Maria and Liz. "And why aren't you two working?"

Maria rolled her eyes, straightening her apron.

"I don't know." Liz replied. "We're about to see." Liz said, standing up.

Alex yawned. "The blonde looks familiar ... "

"He's the guitar player." Isabel replied, resting her head on Alex's shoulder. "I saw him in the cd insert."

"What she means ... " Max chuckled. "She had a crush on him."

"Max!" Isabel cried.

Michael and Alex laughed.

Liz shook her head. "You guys are bad. Hungry Kyle?" Liz asked Kyle. 

Kyle smirked, this was what everyday was like. "I seriously need to get a life, but yeah I am. My usual, I'm going to go try to talk to the new girl, hopefully her band of guys won't be on my case for doing so." Kyle shot Liz a smile, before pushing himself up, he walked over to where Fi was.

Fi looked up when she felt eyes on her. "Can I help you?" Fi asked, a bit snappish.

"Hey new girl, welcome to Roswell, I'm Kyle Valenti." Kyle said, looking at the table. "Those seats taken?" Kyle asked, smiling.

"Yep." Fi said, adverting her gaze back down to her finger nails which were painted blue.   


Kyle shook his head and went back to his original table. "Okay, total ice queen."

"You need to try the nice guy approach." Alex replied, he stood up and dusted himself off. "Watch."

Michael held the collar of Alex's shirt. "Sit down nice boy."

Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Let her be. If she's an ice queen to Mr. Jock over there ... no one's going to warm her but ... "

"You?" Max asked, smirking.

Michael groaned. "Watch it Maxwell ... I can be friendly."

"Friendly my ass." Maria grumbled, walking over to the table where Fi was.   


"Welcome to the Crashdown." Maria threw the menus down in front of Fi. "Drinks?" Maria asked.

Jack watched Kyle walk away, Jack shook his head and sat down next to Fi. "Hey Irene, look I'm just calling to tell you guys where we are. We are at this little diner or whatever called The CrashDown Cafe, what's mom doing?" Jack asked, grabbing the menu.   
"Coke." Jack said, still speaking into the phone. "Yeah, okay Irene, tell my mom I said hi, bye." Jack clicked off the phone.

Carey slid in. "Pepsi." Carey said, taking his guitar off.

Clu was the last one to sit down. "7-up." Clu said, stretching out his feet. "Fi?"

"Iced tea." Fi said, straightening up in her seat. "Is there by any chance I could get that with lemon?" Fi asked, pushing her hair out of her eyes. Fi adverted her gaze back at the napkin holder, she looked at her reflection in it, she shook her head.

Maria raised an eyebrow. "Anything else your majesty?" Maria asked, rolling her eyes.

"Sorry ... " Isabel smiled, yanking on Maria's arm. "She apologizes for her bad behavior." Isabel muttered.

"Stop it!!" Maria cried.

"You!" Isabel said through a clinched smile. "New people ... no bitchiness."

Maria shook her head, "Hey Liz! I need a pepsi, coke and 7 up and ice tea for Ice Queen in the corner."   


Jack shot Carey a look. "Wow the service here is so friendly. Nice, friendly place mom picked to do a concert in, Washington, our original destination, would have been so much better. At least we don't get insulted upon ordering something to drink." Jack replied.

Clu snickered.

Fi sighed. "Ice queen." Fi repeated Maria's words. "I'm not an ice queen, maybe I don't like people I don't know coming over and leering at me, maybe if he had been nicer."

"He said hi nicely." Carey replied.

"Yeah but he was leering." Fi replied.

"Missed the memo sorry." Carey said shaking his head.

"Wouldn't have noticed if it reached you in the first place." Fi said.

Jack snapped his fingers. "What is everybody's function today?"

"She started it!" Carey barked out. "Ever since she came back on tour, she's been so cold, it's practically like ice land here."

Clu glared. "Shut up Carey."   


Maria looked at Kyle and snickered.

Isabel rolled her eyes. "They're going to be in town awhile ... nice way of getting on their good side."

"She has a point." Liz handed Kyle the bag of food.

"But Kyle **LEERED** at her." Maria laughed.

Michael shot her a glare. "Watch it Ria ... "

"Ooh okay." Maria said sarcastically, walking into the back room.

"I don't know what's wrong with her." Michael muttered.

Max raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know it mattered what's wrong with her."

Michael shot Max a glare.

"Now would be a good time to shut up Max." Alex whispered.

"Thank you Alex."

  
"Can I take your order?" Liz asked Fi, Clu, Carey and Jack as she forced a smile.

Fi looked up. "Oh yeah, um ... " Fi looked down at the menu. "The alien blast I guess. Thanks." Fi handed Liz her menu.

Jack wrinkled his nose. "Alien blast?"

Clu laughed.

"I guess I'll have that too, nice choice sis." Jack said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Carey rolled his eyes. "Holy crap, they really do have a Men In Black meal here!"

Clu laughed harder. "We'll have two of those."

"Does it come with a toy?" Fi said, rolling her eyes.

"Shut up." Carey said.

"They were rude to me first." Fi snapped.

"Don't be so rude." Carey replied.

"Why don't you sit at another table?"

"I just might." Carey said, glaring at Fi.

"Leave her alone." Clu and Jack said at the same time.

Fi shot Carey a triumphant smile.

Clu smiled at Liz. "Sorry if we seem a bit rude today, it was just a long ride here."

"I've seen worse." Liz chuckled. "Nice shirt ..." Liz nodded to Clu. "The Men in Black plate doesn't come with a toy, but I could find something, if you like." Liz took a deep breath. "And you wanted lemon, right?" Liz asked Fi.   


"Go Liz!" Kyle screamed, when he heard the toy bit, he doubled over in laughter.   


Fi rolled her eyes when she heard Kyle's loud scream and laugh. "Yes please, I mean if it's not too much trouble, and don't worry I won't need the toy, unless Carey needs something to play with while he eats."

Clu laughed. "Thanks uh," Clu looked at the nametag Liz was wearing. "Liz."

Jack leaned back. "Dun dun dun."   
  
Carey glared. "Shut up Fi."

Jack rolled his eyes. "And miss do you know where the stadium or theater is? You know where The Molly Phillips band will be playing? We're a bit lost here."

"Not we ... Carey got us lost." Fi said, rolling her eyes.

Liz covered her mouth to keep from laughing out loud. "It'll be a sec." Liz walked past Kyle and slapped his back. "Shut up Kyle." Liz whispered in his ear. "Now's not the time."

Maria stood against the counter and pouted. "There's only one cute guy out of the three of 'em, and Izzy likes him."

"I do not!"

The crowd rolled their eyes.

"I don't!"   



	2. The Meeting cont.

chap2 **Title: **Colliding Worlds   
**Authors: **Jasmine and Dannette   
**Rating: **R   
**Summary: **Two worlds collide with one another when the MP tour bus stops in Roswell, New Mexico.   


"What?" Kyle said loudly. "She's like total ice queen material, all I did was go over there and say hi and tried to be nice, and she totally dismissed me like some broken toy." Kyle rolled his eyes, when he saw Jack turn around and stare at him. "I mean geez. Izzy is in love with the guitar guy and even he knows she's an ice queen." 

Jack glared. "What's your name?" 

"Kyle Valenti, why?" Kyle asked, curiously. 

"He was just wondering what name to look up under the word complete moron." Fi said, glaring. 

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Maxie, seems like we got a bunch of over privileged brats in Roswell for the time being." Kyle said loudly. 

Clu rolled his eyes. 

Carey looked at them. "You don't even know us, so why don't you think about what you say before you open your big mouth?"   


Max shook his head at the counter. "Can I have a coke Liz?" 

"If you can help me out back here." Liz pointed to the grill. 

Max raised an eyebrow. 

Liz nodded.   


"He doesn't know how." Maria replied, throwing the glasses in front of them. "Pepsi's the one with the cherry in it." Maria winked at Carey. "Ice tea with two lemons." Maria replied, shooting Fi a look. 

Carey smiled at Maria. "Thank you," Carey looked at the nametag on Maria's outfit. "Maria." Carey smiled again, before taking a sip of his drink. 

"He's the sheriff's son." Maria chuckled. "Isn't that something?" 

"Thanks." Fi said, grabbing one lemon and putting it in Jack's coke. "There." Fi said, smiling. 

Jack smiled. "Ooh thanks so much sis."   


"I'm leaving!" Kyle screamed as he walked out of the crashdown cafe. "Out of towners ... " Kyle mumbled to himself as he turned a corner.   


Fi pushed herself up and walked over to the counter, she accidentally bumped into Max. "Sorry." Fi said, avoiding eye contact. "Um, where is your bathroom?" Fi asked, tapping her foot. 

"Up there." Max pointed to the stairs. "Door on the right." Max replied. 

Isabel raised an eyebrow at his blushing cheeks, "Hi" she smiled. Isabel waited until she disappeared up the stairs. "Max ..." 

"Don't start." 

"MAX!" Liz called. 

Isabel laughed. 

He blushed, shaking his head. "Just leave me alone." 

"Awww Maxie's got a crush?" Michael smirked. 

"I don't." 

"And Izzy doesn't like the guitar player over there ..." Michael chuckled. 

Isabel hit Michael on the side of his head. 

Alex groaned. "Real mature guys." 

"SHUT UP ALEX!"   


Carey laughed, putting his drink down. "A friend of yours?" Carey asked, shooting another smile at Maria. "He, uh, seems to be the charmer, unfortunately he tried to charm Fi. She's not usually like that, she's just ... in a period." 

Maria nodded, pointing to Liz. "She can be the same way." 

Michael burst out laughing 

Maria shot him a glare. "I have an odd person too." She pointed to Michael. "He THINKS he's an alien."   


Back upstairs, Fi looked in the mirror, she shook her head. *Didn't have to be so bitchy.* Fi said to herself, she sighed and turned on the water and washed her hands. Fi knew she had acted rude, but she just didn't feel like communicating with people, she wasn't her usual self, no she had left that person a year ago and now she was trying her best to get that person back, but nothing had been able to bring her back yet. Fi dried her hands off and hopped down the stairs. Fi walked past Max, she turned back around and smiled at him. "Thanks." Fi said before returning to her table. 

Jack arched an eyebrow up at Fi. "What was that?" 

"Shut up." Fi said, blushing. 

"Uh huh." Jack said, grinning. 

"Do you think they have marshmallows here?" Clu asked out of nowhere. 

Carey turned to Clu. "Excuse my brother, he's very odd."   


"Chocolate chips" Liz called from the kitchen. "We don't get marshmallows until around Christmas time." 

"Marshmallows?" Max asked as he raised his hand to the hamburgers. 

Liz shrugged. 

"And yet you humor him ..." Max shook his head in disbelief. 

"What!" 

"He asked for marshmallows Liz ..." 

She rolled her eyes. "I refuse to talk food with you." 

"Ohhh!" Clu said, standing up. "Any chance I could get some?" Clu asked, once he got over to the counter. "I have a sweet tooth." 

"And a mushy brain." Carey muttered. 

"Shut up!" Clu yelled. 

Carey grinned.   


"Nice place huh?" Jack asked, smiling at Fi. "What's your problem anyways Fi? I don't mean to be rude or to pry or anything, but you have been acting quite rude to people when they just want to talk to you. Maybe that Kyle guy did leer, but geez Fi, you could   
have at least been nice."

"You wouldn't understand." Fi said, eating her food. "It's really something you wouldn't understand Jack, since all you do really is scrutinize people for what they believe in or who they are. I don't even want to be here, or even on tour, but mom was having her bird   
nest syndrome ever since Annie went back to Chicago with her family so I decided to come back, so what if weird, looking outside the box Fi's not back as well?"

"I liked her." Jack whispered.

"You despised her." Fi stood up. "I'm done, pay the bill will you?" Fi said, walking out.   


Maria grinned, laughing to herself as she made it back to the counter.

"Wipe that silly grin off your face." Michael snapped.

"Why??" Maria smirked.

"You look ridiculous." Michael said bitterly.

"Excuse me." Liz called from the counter. "Heads up!" Liz tossed the bag of chocolate chips.

"Add it to the bill?" Maria asked.

Liz shook her ponytail. "They're old." She whispered. "I was supposed to throw them out a long time ago."   


Alex snuck behind the booth and tapped Carey's shoulder. "I'm a big fan of Molly's ... "

Isabel rolled her eyes. "To add insult to injury ..."

"Can I have your autograph?" Alex asked.

Carey looked up and stared at Alex. "Sure, hey Alex." Carey said, smiling. "Jack, do you have paper?" Carey asked.

"Uh huh." Jack threw Carey a pen and a notepad. "There you go, who's paying for the bill? It's not Fi, 'cause she has no money and plus she went outside."

"You." Clu said, walking back to the booth.

"Oh thanks so much." Jack muttered.

Carey wrote his autograph on the paper and tore it out, he handed it to Alex. "There ya go."   


"He's going to father Isabel's babies and you ask for his autograph!" Maria screamed loudly.

Isabel and Alex blushed.   


Carey grinned. "I think we're done here right?" Carey asked, grabbing his guitar, he strapped it onto his body and smiled at the blushing group. "Nice meeting you guys."

Jack looked up. "Can I get the bill?"

Clu pushed himself up and walked out of the diner, heading towards to talk to Fi. "Yo Fi!" Clu called, running up to Fi.

Michael groaned. "Hold the door dorky surfer dude." Michael called to Clu.

Clu rolled his eyes and held the door open for Michael, despite the fact he hardly knew the guy.

  
Maria smiled. "10.95, without tips."

"Be more subtle!" Liz called.

Max laughed.

"Why?" Maria looked at Isabel and Alex, still blushing. "Right ...11.00 even. There."

"Pay the bill." Carey said, walking off.

"Hmph." Jack put down 13.45 down and walked out of the diner.   


Fi looked up from the curb she was sitting on, she glanced at Michael, she kept her gaze on him, not knowing what to say. "Excuse me, do you know where the theater is?" Fi asked quietly.   



	3. The meeting cont. wackiness ensues

chap3 **Title: **Colliding Worlds   
**Authors: **Jasmine and Dannette   
**Rating: **R   
**Summary: **Two worlds collide with one another when the MP tour bus stops in Roswell, New Mexico.   


"A buck each?" Maria called after Jack. "I LOVEEEE YOU TOOOOOOOOO." Maria erupted into laughter. "Oh man." 

Jack rolled his eyes on his way out, the sooner they got this dumb concert over, the better. "Rude." Jack mumbled. 

"Why'd you do that Maria?" Isabel crossed her arms over her chest. 

"Ahhh, you don't like guitar boy, you like the mean one!" Maria groaned. 

"Nooo." Max chuckled. "Please no ..." 

Isabel's cheeks burned.   


"The name's Michael, and I'll show you." Michael said without turning around. "I live across the street from it." 

Fi jumped up. "Hi, I'm Fiona, people call me Fi." She said as she followed Michael. 

"I've heard." Michael nodded towards Carey, Clu, and Jack. "Interesting bunch you got." 

Fi laughed. "Oh thanks, try traveling with 24/7 365 days a year, it's very straining." Fi said with a smile. 

Clu rolled his eyes. "Fi had to pick that guy to talk to?" 

Carey shrugged. 

"I can only imagine." Michael smirked.   


"HEEYYYYYYYYY"   


Michael turned around, watching Alex flail towards them. "Run." Michael said quietly. "NOW!" 

Fi laughed. "You're not serious are you?" 

"If you don't run now ... you'll never escape Whitman." Michael cried as he ran down the street. 

Fi laughed and followed shortly behind Michael. 

Carey glanced at Fi and then hopped in front of Alex. "Heya Alex right?" 

"Yeah!" Alex grinned. "You know ... I play a little guitar." 

"Oh really?" Carey said, ignoring the laughs from Jack and Clu. "I would love to hear it, maybe you would like to come with the theater with us." Carey said, smiling at Alex. 

The group crowded in the doorway and watched.   


"He'll never leave." Michael muttered. He stopped and turned Fi's body in the direction of the theater. "There you go." 

"Thanks." Fi said, smiling. "You coming in, or you got somewhere to be?" 

Carey shot Fi a look as him, Alex, Jack and Clu walked in.   


"He'll never leave him alone." Maria muttered. "Smooth move rock star boy." 

"Oh hush, Alex is excited." Isabel proclaimed. 

"You're just looking at the mean one's ass." Maria answered. 

"Maria!" Liz cried. 

Max held his sides laughing hysterically. "You guys are too much." 

Carey grinned. "He's not that bad, come on Alex, wanna meet Molly? Maybe we can get you some good seats." Carey said, smiling. 

Alex's eyes danced with happiness.   


Jack looked back at Isabel and smiled at her, he turned his attention back to Clu who was too busy eating all the snacks he could get his hands on. "You're going to give yourself a stomach ache." 

"So?" Clu said, eating some more.   


"I actually," Michael looked down at his friends crowding the doorway to watch. "Noo, I'm free." 

Fi grinned. "Great." Fi said, nearly bouncy, but not close. "I thought I would have to be alone with my brother and the Bell brothers all day." 

"Oh brother." Michael muttered. "You watch MTV? Alex acting like those dorks on Fanatics ... " 

Fi laughed. "Actually I do watch that show, it's really funny to see people act like that, you know?" Fi looked over at Alex. "I would say it's cute, but uh in Carey's situation I wouldn't say it was." Fi laughed. "No offense to your friend." 

"Whitman ... isn't my friend." Michael ran a finger through his hair. "Tell me when he's acting stalkerish ..." 

Fi laughed. "Okay, well when he starts to steal things that belong to Carey to create a collage, I'll make sure to tell you." Fi said with a grin. 

"It all starts with taking a lock of hair." Michael chuckled.   


Jack walked over to Isabel. "Hi," he smiled. 

"Hi." Isabel smiled confidently. "Isn't this back tracking?" 

"He knows where the theater is." Maria muttered. 

Liz groaned. "Hush." 

"Make me!" Maria said. 

Max smiled at Jack, standing between Liz and Maria. "Don't mind them. That's my sister, Isabel." 

"Hi Isabel." Jack smiled. "Well if all of you guys want to come in, you're more then welcome to. All we're doing is setting up at the moment." 

Clu looked at Fi and Michael. "Who would be the guy talking to Fi?" Clu asked. 

"My ex boyfriend." Maria answered, throwing her apron on a booth. 

Max looked at his sister, who stood quiet. "He asked you something Iz." 

Isabel turned around and glared. "Yeah ... we'll come." 

Clu nodded. "Is he dating someone?" 

"What you interested?" Carey said, laughing. 

"No!" Clu said glaring. "It just looks like he's flirting with Fi that's all, so I was just wondering." 

Jack smiled. "Great, don't mind the two bumbling fools over there." Jack said pointing to Clu and Carey. 

"Hey!" They both said. 

Fi's laugh followed Michael's chuckle. "Believe me Carey would realize if a lock of his hair is missing, he takes more time to get ready then me, he would be like my hair!" 

Michael chuckled, shaking his head with the laughter. 

"He's my ex boyfriend" Maria glared. "How should I know?" 

"The break up was nasty." Liz replied. "They'd been together awhile." 

"Enough!" Maria snapped. "Michael's single, making a move on ice queen over there. Hurry. "Maria's voice dripped with sarcasm, "Go save her!" 

Fi smiled, she pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "So what is there to do in Roswell? I really don't feel like hanging around a theater all day." 

Jack rolled his eyes. "Bitter." 

"Shut up." Carey snapped. 

"Not much." Michael yawned. 

Alex looked between Carey and Jack, then at Maria and Isabel. "What just happened?" 

Maria ran back to the Crashdown, struggling with the keys to undo the lock. 

"I really doubt you feel like meeting the famous Molly Phillips, everyone else I meet is like ooh Molly Phillips, sort of like Alex." Fi said, sighing. 

"Seriously." Michael jammed his hands in his pockets. "I don't know who Molly Phillips is." 

Fi smiled. "Really?" Fi asked. "See I like you even more then I did just a few seconds ago."

"I guess I'm honored." Michael chuckled 

Jack shrugged. "I don't know." 

Carey groaned and ran after Maria. "Hey wait!"

Alex sighed. "What'd you say? I just spaced out there." 

Isabel smothered a giggle 

"What?" 

She shook her head. "Nothing Alex." 

Liz looked at Max. 

"She likes him." 

"The mean one's name is Jack." Maria answered, shoving the door back open. 

"We're open?" Liz asked. 

Maria nodded. "Why's rock star boy chasing me down?" 

"His name is ..." Max stopped as Carey pushed his way in. 

"Look I want to apologize for Clu and Jack ... " Carey started.

Liz looked puzzled.

"The tall surfer one's Clu." Max answered.

Liz nodded. "Thanks."

"It's alright. Tell Clu good luck with Michael." Maria slammed the counter after her. "He's very temperamental."

Carey sighed. "Well anyways, sorry again, see ya." Carey replied, storming out of the crashdown as fast as he called.

"Ri ... " Liz walked over to the counter.

"What??"

Max sighed. "Liz, let her be. Wanna talk about it Liz?"

"Didn't you just tell me to leave her alone?" Liz asked.

Max nodded. "Forget it."   


"FIONA!" Molly called from the front of the theater. "JACK!!"

Jack looked up. "Ugh mom calls, be right back." Jack ran up to his mom. "Hey mom, Fi's too busy flirting."

Fi looked up when she heard her mom yell her name. "Oh great, my mom is calling me. Will you wait or do you want to, you know, do something later? I'm going to be in town for a while."

"Parents tend not to like me." Michael blushed. He shook it away. "I'll be around ... with one of them."

"MRS PHILLIPS!!" Alex ran across the street.

"Warn your mother." Michael bit his lip.   


Isabel sighed, walking back towards the Crashdown.

"Come on Iz." Michael waved to her.

"You think I want to hang out in your little roach motel?" Isabel said, smirking.

Michael rolled his eyes. *Stop showing off*

Isabel smiled. "I wouldn't dare do it ... "   


*****

Fi ran off. "What mom?"

Jack grinned. "Took you long enough, have fun flirting with Michael?"

"Shut up." Fi hugged Molly. "That's Alex, he's a verrry big fan of yours."

Carey walked in. "Sorry I'm late."

"Nice to meet you." Alex shook her hand. "I'm your biggest fan."

Molly raised an eyebrow. "Did you guys get lunch?"

Fi laughed. "Yeah we did, at this cafe called the crashdown."

"Where she met Michael." Jack said, laughing.

"Shut up." Fi said, blushing.

"The long haired one? Irene'd have a field day with him." Molly chuckled. "You alright Carey?"

Carey nodded. "Fine ... "

"Yeah the long haired one." Fi said, smiling.

"He's so dreamy." Jack said, laughing.

"Shut up, at least I wasn't drooling over miss blondie."

"SHUT UP!" Jack said, blushing.

"Got you!" Fi said, laughing.

Carey rolled his eyes. "See what I'm stuck with Mrs. P?"

"Miss blondie?" Molly asked.

"Isabel." Alex answered. "That one over there."

"Oohhh." Molly laughed/ "Well Jack ..."

"Is your phone turned on!!" Irene ran out of the theater. "Where have you been?" Irene grabbed Clu's arm.

Fi laughed. "Alex can play guitar mom."

Jack nudged Fi. "Shut up, at least my potential crush knows what proper hygiene means."

"Shut up Jack, he was just fine looking. I like him, unlike everybody else, he tends to be more creative then blue collar, why don't you just leave him alone?" Fi snapped.

Carey smirked. "Wow Fi, I haven't seen you react to a guy like this since cloning boy."

"Shut up." Fi hissed out.

Clu gave Irene a look. "Eating."   



End file.
